


Sometimes You Have To Go Back

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: B.A.P, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: He just misses his hyung and being treated as a baby, If you follow kink tlist this was a long time coming, M/M, Our favorite kind lol, Total mess!Youjin, Touch deprived!Youjin, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Youjin loves his members in knk, he really does despite his hating skinship with them. What he misses though, is being one of the youngest, sometimes he wants to be babied or on occasion fucked. His members don't know this about him and he'd rather they not, at least not yet. So he returns to his past and texts his favorite hyung who always gives what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possible typos/grammar mistakes as usual. The format/style of this fic might be weird, I haven't written detailed smut with more than one task in awhile. (Usually they just fuck) this time not so much so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoy.

Checking his phone, Youjin hums in annoyance waiting for the bus near the dorm. Lightning in the distance from an approaching storm, he just wanted to get to his destination before it rained, otherwise his mood would just be even worse. Just as the first few raindrops fell the bus turned the corner and Youjin sighed in relief, hopping on and paying before texting his friend. 

[To Yongie hyung: On my way finally, go prop the door open, its raining.] Leaning back against the seat he looks outside as it begins to downpour. Ten stops before he has to get off. Maybe it will lighten up, he doubts it, the first storm of the spring season, he's sure it'll be strong. Glancing around at the few people on the bus as his phone goes off. 

[From Yongie hyung: Propped. Make sure its shut fully, doors open.] He smiles a bit and then looks back outside, watching the nightlife start to diminish with the sky opening up on them. Watching the street signs he stands and pushes the button for his stop, thanking the driver before getting off the bus and rushing towards the studio, once there he yanks the door open and grabs the brick Yongguk used to hold it open, heading to the elevator and pushing the sixth floor. Pushing the door open he sets the brick on the floor by the door and goes over to Yongguk bobbing his head to what music was playing through his headphones, leaning over behind him he kisses his neck and runs his hands down his chest and smiles a bit when he turns to look at him. 

"Hey." Yongguk smiles and takes his headphones off after pausing the song. 

"Let me finish this chorus then I'll make you feel better, alright? You'll listen and tell me your thoughts too right?" Youjin nods and tugs over one of the extra chairs to sit beside him as he starts mixing the track again. Youjin watching a bit out of it as Yongguk taps his fingers to the beat before pausing it and fixing up the audio on the computer. Youjin resting his face in his arms against the desk as he listens to the tapping. 

"Youjin, wake up, listen to this for me." Youjin sits up a bit and looks at him confused, the rain beating against the window when Yongguk hands him the headphones, he takes and puts them on, listening as the draft music is played. Bobbing his head with it and smiling, taking the headphones off as it ends. 

"It's great, as always." Yongguk grins and saves all the files before putting his computer to sleep. Turning in his chair he holds his hand out and Youjin gladly gets up and settles in his lap. Yongguk tsking as he strokes his hair and thigh. 

"You've been running yourself ragged again haven't you?" Youjin nods and rests his head on the older boys shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to, but now I just feel small. I just need a night like back during our trainee days." Yongguk smiled. 

"Like when I'd make sure you would definitely sleep? or the middle of the nights where youd wake up to me working and make me sleep as well." Youjin shyly smiled and shrugged. 

"Both would be nice..." laughing Yongguk has him go over to the pull out couch and they set it up, Youjin laying down stretching out happily, shoes kicked off beside the door. Yongguk smiles and takes off his hoodie, shoes following after as he settles on the mattress, leaning over Youjin when he can, smirking. 

"You look cuter under me like this." Youjin raises an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you liked me more on my knees?" Yongguk nods and reaches to stroke the others hair. Youjin leaning into the touch with a soft sigh. 

"And thats why I like you beneath me right now. When did you last let your members touch you?" Youjin shaking his head and shrugging, quietly speaking up. 

"Honestly, I don't know." Yongguk clicks his tongue and leans down to kiss the younger boy, Youjin leaning up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to tangle his fingers in the loose curls he currently had. Youjin doesn't know when it happened, both of them suddenly undressed, their kissing having turned heated and fast. Both were deprived and while Youjin wanted it, he kind of wanted it slower. Yongguk kissing down his chest, biting each nipple to entice the moans he loves so much from Youjin. A blush running itself over the boys face. 

"Hyung, you don't have to give me a b-"

"Shush, you came here to be touched. You're getting touched everywhere just like usual." Youjin shivering slightly finally noticing the more raspy sound of his hyungs voice when aroused. A quick nod of his head and Yongguk chuckles, continuing to his thighs before lifting his left thigh, sucking and biting dark marks into the sensitive flesh. Youjin squirming and moaning a bit from that alone. Yongguk kissed his markings and kissed down, nearing his dick before moving to the right thigh. Leaving similar markings on that one as well; Glancing up at Youjin, Yongguk smiles, the younger boys mouth parted in soft pants, his eyes lidded already. 

"You always were highly sensitive." Running his fingers along the marks before pressing lightly on one. A breathy 'ahh' leaving Youjin who sits up slightly, Yongguk raises up on his knees and pushes him back flat. 

"Nuh uh. The room is soundproof ya know." Youjin blinks and glances around slightly dazed, realizing the texture of the walls just as Yongguk wraps his lips around the head of his dick, a loud languid moan leaving him in surprise. Hands clutching onto the fabric of the pull out. Yongguk sliding his tongue along the underside and teasing the tip, his hand wrapping around quickly to bring him closer. Holding his hips down as Youjin tries to thrust up or squirm, Yongguk chuckles against his dick and tries something new, gently nibbling on the underside of his dick. Youjins back successfully arching as he cums. Yongguk stroking him slowly during his orgasm to milk him a bit, Youjin eventually grabbing at the older boys hand to stop him, soft whimpers being heard in the room. 

"You're already a mess, are you sure you want more?" Yongguk sits back on his haunches watching him. A tiny nod as he peeks his eyes open. 

"Y-yes. I want you to fuck me and my mouth." Yongguk laughs and leaves him despite the whine he gives, grabbing the lube and returning. Squirting some on his fingers he leans forward and begins to kiss him again, right hand going straight to his ass, rubbing the lube on his entrance. Youjin shivers and gasps as Yongguk presses in his finger. Sighing, Yongguk kisses all over Youjins face. 

"Relax, you always do this. I can't prep you if you're tensed up."

"Sorry. I do it even to myself." That gets Yongguks attention, looking down at him smirking. 

"You finger yourself?" A new blush appears over the tallers face, a quick nod before he looks away. 

"Open yourself up for me." Youjin blinks and looks at Yongguk wide eyed and suddenly sobered up from his orgasm. 

"W-what?!" A smirk. 

"You heard me. Get in whatever position you like and finger yourself open for me. I'll take over at finger three." Youjin stares at him before stubbornly shaking his head. Pushing his hips down against Yongguks finger still inside him. 

"Please...I don't want to stretch myself." Yongguk smiles softly and kisses him deeply, cupping his face for a moment with his free hand. 

"Alright. Hand me that pillow please." Youjin grabs it before dropping it, a soft buzz making its way to his ears before a moan that would make a sex star proud. Squirming as he hugs the pillow he dropped against his chest, back arching. Yongguk smiles and continues to run the small vibrator up and down his shaft, pressing it against the tip, he receives a small scream as Youjin cums again. Finally lubing the toy and pressing it into Youjins ass until its pressed against his prostate. Youjins eyes shut as he squirms and arches from the new sensation. 

"I never expected this reaction. I knew you'd be over and seeing as you always tense up I thought this would help you relax." Youjin shaking, his legs twitching as his second orgasm leaves him and the feeling of his prostate being teased by a vibrator takes over. Shakily he attempts to push himself up on his elbows, giving the toy a new angle making him scream again before Yongguk turns it off and slowly pulls it out, flipping the boy over and lifting his hips. Slipping a finger in easily he smiles. 

"Worked as I had hoped." Youjin grumbling at him in slight annoyance as he spanks him once. A soft moan leaving the boy. 

"Ill stretch you the rest of the way alright?" He nods, face nearly buried in a pillow as he hugs it. Wiggling his ass causing Yongguk to laugh. Pressing his finger back inside he works him up to three before he pulls his fingers out, Youjins muffled whining going through the room. 

"I cant fuck you with my fingers inside baby." Carefully he turns him back over, pushing his legs up so his knees almost touch his shoulders pushing inside him slowly as Youjin squirms a bit. Leaning fohe begins to thrust quickly, gasping moans leaving Youjin in between their kisses. Getting Youjin closer to his next orgasm Yongguk begins to move back, sitting on the bed as he pulls Youjin into his lap, his legs wrapped around him as Youjin sinks down fully on the older boys dick. Youjins jaw dropping in a silent gasp as Yongguk reaches deeper inside him. Youjin suddenly starts rotating his hips, dropping his forehead down on Yongguks shoulder before Yongguk squeezes his ass and lifts his ass a bit, holding him up a bit Youjin screams and arches back, holding himself by his hands as Yongguk pounds into him, hitting deeply every time and pounding a third orgasm out of Youjin as Yongguk cums inside him and for the first time. Setting Youjin back on the bed, Yongguk pulls out and kisses his forehead. Expecting him to be done when Youjin whimpers softly, his voice rough when he speaks. 

"Mouth..." Yongguk stares in slight disbelief. 

"Rest a tiny bit. You're losing your voice." Youjin nods and twitches a bit as a small post orgasm tremble goes through him. 

"O-okay." Yongguk smiles and moves across the room, grabbing a water and downing a bit before handing it to Youjin. 

"Drink." Looking up dazed and through lidded eyes, Youjin sits up, whimpering from slight pain setting in, drinking the water like he'd been deprived of it. 

"Was I too deep? You look hurt."

"A little." Yongguk gently shoves him. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I," he pauses and shrugs before continuing. 

"I actually enjoyed it..." Youjin says as Yongguk holds his chin and turns his head to look at him. 

"You seriously have some weird kinks." Youjin grins and leans his head against Yongguks hand nod cupping his face. 

"Mouth now?" Yongguk laughs and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, pointing to the floor in front of him. 

"Grab a pillow and kneel." Youjin does as hes told, kneeling on the pillow as he begins to lick at Yongguks dick, stroking him as well, elbows resting on Yongguks thighs as he does his work. Wrapping his mouth around the head of his dick, swirling his tongue before he begins to bob his head a few times, letting his jaw go slack after a little while. Yongguk taking it as a sign and thrusts up into his mouth, holding his head still by gripping his hair as he fucks Youjins mouth. Youjin moaning as his mouth is used, Yongguk stopping and moving to stand, Youjin following him, a strand of saliva connecting Youjins lip with his hyung dick, leaning he licks the tip and bobs his heads, taking as much of Yongguk as he can before glancing up and letting his jaw go slack again. 

"Take a breath." Youjin inhales through his nose, grumbling when Yongguk suddenly pushes his dick into his mouth till Youjins nose is touching his skin, hands tangled in his hair holding his head where he wants it. Youjin gagging slightly before squirming, his breath running out. Yongguk lets him go and Youjin releases Yongguks dick gasping, coughing a bit before he goes to suck him off again. However, Yongguk grabs his chin, holding him in place. Youjin whines softly and looks up at him through lidded eyes. 

"Hyung..."

"Tell me what you want." Youjin glaring slightly at him. 

"I want to suck you off. Feel the weight of you on my tongue again." He paused and rubbed his throat slightly. 

"And I want you to do that again." 

"Really?" He nods and Yongguk grins, letting go of his jaw and nodding to him. Youjin quickly moving, sucking Yongguk off like a pro, Yongguk gripping his hair as he gets close to his orgasm. Youjin slacks his jaw and breathes in as Yongguk pushes his dick down his throat cumming as well. Youjin trying to swallow as he cums. Yongguk sitting back on the pull out couch panting a bit. Youjin wiping his mouth and moving over, climb to sit in his lap. Yongguk smiles at him, kissing him softly before having him move to get comfy. Grabbing a towel and another water bottle they clean up and get comfy again. Yongguk strokes Youjins hair as he begins to fall asleep, Youjin cuddling best to his abilities, meaning leaning against Yongguk. Who doesnt mind at all, once hes asleep the older boy climbs out of bed and tugs a shirt and his underwear on. Sitting back at the desk to continue. A few hours pass before Youjin wakes up, seeing the blue glow from the computer he grumbles and gets up, tugging his underwear on once he finds them and goes over behind Yongguk. Kissing his cheek and pouting. 

"Come to bed. I have to leave in a few hours and I want to know you got some sleep." Yongguk sighs and nods, saving the files and putting the computer to sleep they climb back in bed. Youjin trying to become the big spoon before Yongguk laughs. 

"I don't think so, you came to me, I'm not done making sure you're touched out." Youjin laughs but gives in once Yongguk wraps his arm over him and pulls him close, kissing his shoulder. Youjin, despite being the bigger one, settles happily. Mumbling a thank you to his hyung who simply gives him another kiss on his neck. He smiles and falls asleep, getting the best sleep he's had in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/knkfeya) :)  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
